Business applications (e.g., forms) are often written to run on mobile devices. This requires the application to run on multiple platforms. In some instances, the same application is written multiple times utilizing platform-specific tools. This can be extremely time consuming and is often impractical due to a lack of appropriate skill sets. In other instances, a scripting language, such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML), is utilized to provide a one-size-fits-all solution that can run on all platforms. However, this solution is also limited to the capabilities of a particular device or platform. The look and feel of an application is often very proprietary in nature, and maintaining that look and feel with a scripting language alone is nearly impossible. Another option is to utilize a multi-platform tool to develop an application that can run on all platforms without duplication of effort. However, even this solution cannot solve the look and feel problem. Screen elements and attributes, such as size, are limited to the “least common denominator” (i.e., the device with the most limitations, or the least capabilities, for an attribute such as size).